The Return of Hogwarts
by Wrterchica22
Summary: Cammie has just found out that she is a witch. A pureblood to, but because of a slight mishap (from her parents) she is now starting Hogwarts as 3rd year not a first. And who becomes her new enemy only the first born child of the greatest wizard. THis year makes of breaks her acceptance to this school, lets hope its make. (2nd catagory might change) NEW CHAPTER
1. Chapter 1

**Hey anyone who has stumbled upon this fanfic. Thanks for choosing this one you are lucky (at least in my eyes) I would like to say that I own none of this except for Cammie and her family. I would also like to point out that some of my grammar and punctuation may not be the best, but I'm 14 not a pro author so if your hating on me about that then you need a life. I will thank all my reviewers (because I hardly get any) and will take everthing to thought. Read on peeps!**

The return Of Hogwarts Book 1: The Maurders Map Resurfaces

"Mom," Carmen Cooper called "Home from school!" the house stayed empty. Carmen took a deep breath and screamed loud enough that could have made the house shake on the foundation

"MOM I BLEW UP THE SCHOOL!" Instantly her mother came rushing down the stairs her face covered in avocado paste and her hair in curlers.

"WHAT! CAMMIE I…" She stopped "your joking aren't you" Cammie tapped her pointer finger against her nose and stood there

"Let me think…Yep" Cammie smiled at her mother.

"What am I going to do with you?" She asked. Before Cammie could respond, a knock sounded at the door. Both of the girls looked at it then each other

"Police?" her mother asked referring to Cammie's habit of getting herself into trouble. Cammie lifted up her hands in surrender

"I'm clean" Cammie replied honestly

"Then who-?" Before Cammie's mother could finish a letter in a perfectly white envelope slid under the door. They both stepped away from it as if it were toxic.

"Is it from dad?" Cammie asked her mother

"No your father sent one yesterday. Plus the postal service already delivered today..." her mother bent over to stare at the letter before gingerly picking it up and setting it on the counter. Cammie followed her into the kitchen.

"Hey look it's for me!" Cammie called out looking at the name on the pristine envelope. She grabbed it up hungrily and tore it open letting the dark red seal fall to the ground unnoticed.

"What does it say dear?" Cammie's mother asked. Cammie took a deep breath before beginning.

"_Dear Ms. Cooper we are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at __Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry__. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. We are also deeply sorry that we have not contacted you sooner. You will begin Hogwarts in your third year instead of your first due to a slight mishap in the system we hope to receive your owl within 3 weeks"_

_Yours Sincerely _

_Bruno Davenport _

_Deputy Headmaster"_ Cammie looked at her mother with confusion

"Mom? What's this I don't get it?" Cammie's mother looked a bit guilty

"I thought that if we moved to America and separated you from all this, Keeping you out of this world, your father and I thought..." She trailed off lost in thought

"Mom?" Cammie asked worried "please tell me, we've never kept secrets before."

"Cammie it's complicated my dear, just pack some clothes we need to get moving" She grabbed Cammie arm and begin to pull her up the stairs. But she yanked herself free,

'NO!" She screamed "I deserve and explanation!" Her mother began to bawl.

"sweetheart I promise we will get you one but right now we need to go, it's risky to stay here"

"No I want one now," Cammie demanded

"Cameron I said no!" Her mother yelled and Cammie froze, her mom never raised her voice at her. Not once. So Cammie did the one thing she knew how to do. She ran

**So what do you think, like it hate it? Let me know I love hearing from you peoples. So go eat some waffles do your last minute homework and think about what you think of this story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey thanks for the six people who read my story much more than I would have thought. We anyway I would love to hear what you think, so I thought you just didn't have enough material so I wrote another chapter. HOpe you like it!**

The return Of Hogwarts Book 1: The Maurders Map Resurfaces

**Last Time**

_'NO!" She screamed "I deserve and explanation!" Her mother began to bawl._

_"sweetheart I promise we will get you one but right now we need to go, it's risky to stay here"_

_"No I want one now," Cammie demanded_

_"Cameron I said no!" Her mother yelled and Cammie froze, her mom never raised her voice at her. Not once. So Cammie did the one thing she knew how to do. She ran_

Up the stairs, Cammie slammed the door behind her not caring if her mother heard. Dragging a big trunk off the top shelf of her closet, slowly tracing her fingers along the initials scraped into the side of the trunk. Her father had kept it since his childhood but never told Cammie where he got it. Opening the old trunk spiders and cobwebs fell onto an old book. Picking up the book Cammie coughed as the dust flew into the air. Waving her hand in front of her face to clear the dust Cammie set the book back in the trunk and began to pack up her things.

Her savings, some of her favorite clothes, some books, her passport, phone, camera. Simple things like that. Whipping tears off her face Cammie snapped the trunk closed and marched down the stairs. Her mother was scrambling around the house filling boxes with possessions. Cammie snuck into the kitchen and grabbed her bus pass and her mom's wallet off the table.

She took one last look at her home the place she had learned to call home, then slamming the door behind her Cammie left heading for the bus stop.

Sitting on the edge of the street Cammie felt her eyes getting tired it was late at night and she had pilled three all-nighters the last few days waiting to hear form her Dad. Putting her head against the trunk and was already to go to sleep when a high pitched shrieking sound and a beat up mustang pulled up right next to her. The window rolled down and a man with red hair opened the door

"Hop in kid" he told her "you got a school to go to"

**OKay so its short but it got a good point across. Since we all know what it is lets not say it kay? Anyway please ignore the warning on cookiedough packages take a nap then tell me what you think. I'd love to know! So yeah later**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey its me again, man I am just on a roll first I would like to thankt the 2 people who put a watch on this story and the 2 people who favortied this story (same two people) Violahero and creamtherabit77 thanks! Next the reviews I got 2! way more than I thought I would get **

**Guest: Yes more will always come if you ask for it**

**creamtherabbit77: 1. I would love it if you would, thanks. 2. thank you for everything you have done for this story!**

**theres my little thanks, also thanks to the 42 people who have read this story. I love you guys! enjoy this neew (and short) chapter.**

_Flashback_

_"Hop in kid" he told her "you got a school to go to"_

Cammie took a step back, her mother always told her to stay away from strangers. But her mother wasn't here, so Cammie flashed a big grin and threw her trunk into the backseat. Taking one big breath she pulled herself together and stepped into the car sitting next to the red head.

The red haired man put on a pair of flying goggles and looked at her

"Hold on" he said and Cammie pulled her seatbelt closer to her. He turned the key in the ignition and the car purred with life and took off in a flash. The feeling was amazing and Cammie wasn't sure how fast she was going but the car stopped almost as soon as it started but instead of being in California, Cammie was at the New York airport.

"This is as far as I go kid," the man told her as he handed her a small backpack. "There's your stuff" Cammie gave him a 'are you stupid' look

"Ha-ha, where's my trunk?" she asked him and the man sighed

"That's it kid, it's…" he stopped pondering,

"An illusion" Cammie asked. And the man looked at her

"Sure" and with that, the mustang sprung to life once more and sped off. Though Cammie knew, it wasn't real but she could have sworn it was flying.

* * *

Cammie sat inside and looked throug her backpack. Once she opened it, the bag looked just like the inside of her trunk. SO Cammie took out some cash and her passport and went to go buy a ticket.

"Excuse me miss" Cammie said to a lady in a desk "I'd like to buy a ticket' the lady looked up and sneered

"Name?" she asked in a snide voice.

"Cammie" Cammie whispered, then cleared her throat "Cameron Jane Cooper" She said standing tall. The rude desk woman typed a few things into the computer and handed her a ticket.

"here you are miss cooper someone called this morning to buy you a ticket have a nice flight" Instead of showing my shock and surprise I simply nodded and walked away, once I was out of sight I looked at my ticket

Plane H4 to London, England.

**Aren't you happy she's going to London now! She will be at Hogwarts in no time maybe a couple more chapters? Haha well maybe I won't torture you THAT! much, so go eat some fundip, practice your piano and give me your feedback! (please?) and I promise that I will make the chapters longer! (if more people review ((but I might anyway)) hahah) bye guys and chicas**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone , I am so sorry for not updating for a while. But I had tests to study for then I got my laptop taken away, more tests then got it taken away again. BUT I'M BACK! So I hope you enjoy this chappter. Its short but i needed to have a bit of a transition. it will pick up eventually. **

**Creamtherabbit: contact me about being my beta. Because I'm to lazy to contact you! haha so yeah.**

** _Flashback_**

_"An illusion" Cammie asked."Excuse me miss" Cammie said to a lady in a desk "I'd like to buy a ticket' _

_"here you are miss cooper someone called this morning to buy you a ticket have a nice flight" Instead of showing my shock and surprise I simply nodded and walked away, once I was out of sight I looked at my ticket_

_Plane H4 to London, England.  
_

* * *

Cammie fell asleep as soon as she got on the plane. Her dream was strange; it involved the man that had given her a lift.

_He walked onto a train platform. A woman stood there,_

"_Where have you been? I have been worried sick!" The man sighed_

"_Molly, dear don't worry. I had an errand to run for Serena." He replied. Then promptly they stepped in front of the pillar separating platforms nine and ten, and walked right through it._

Cammie woke with a jolt. Could it be more illusions, who was Serena? Cammie's brain hurt just thinking about everything.

'We will be landing shortly please fasten your seatbelt's a voice said over the intercom. Cammie pulled her chair up to the proper height and pulled her bag onto her lap, clutching it tightly.

'What is going on?' she thought to herself.

When the plane touched down, Cammie waited for everyone to exit before leaving herself. She stepped out into the airport, took a deep breath of the British air, and stepped outside, what she was going to do now, she had no idea what so ever.

**I think that this chapter kind of sucks. But I had to get her to England before she can go to hogwarts. If you have any ideas or tips please review or PM me because I am just a kid and it takes alot for me to stick to a story. Anyway enjoy the chapter and i will enjoy your reveiews. (spelled that wrong and to lazy to fix it oh well!)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Everyone! Please don't kill me I really don't want to die! Okay well I haven't updated in like 3 months...so yeah don't hate me but Cammie won't be getting to Hogwarts in this chapter either. She should be there in about 3 more chapters. It takes a while to come up with the plot line to get her there. Once shes there I should update more. Anyway thanks to**

**Creamtherabbit: I'm getting there don't worry**

**My two favorites for this story**

**My two Followers**

**and the 142 people who have read this fanfic (or at least part of it)**

**Here we go!**

**Last Chapter**

**"_Molly, dear don't worry. I had an errand to run for Serena." He replied. Then promptly they stepped in front of the pillar separating platforms nine and ten, and walked right through it._**

**'What is going on?' she thought to herself.**

**When the plane touched down, Cammie waited for everyone to exit before leaving and when she stepped outside, what she was going to do now; she had no idea what so ever.**

**ENJOY!**

Walking through the streets of England Cammie felt so lost, she wandered for hours and hours until the lights in all the shops had gone dark and the streetlamps flickered on. Cammie sat down on the edge of the road.

"that's it!' she exclaimed, "I give up, I'm done with this school. Mom was right it wasn't worth it." Cammie laid down using her backpack as a pillow and closed her eyes not wanting to see outside her eyelids. Afraid of how lost she was on a foreign country.

A squealing sound jolted Cammie awake a few hours later. I bus stood in front of her and a middle-aged man stepped off and looked at her.

"You comin'?" he asked her his eyebrows raised. Cammie stood up

"Coming where?" she asked

"ON the bus off course, you're a stranded witch aren't ya?" he said as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

"I-I-I guess" Cammie sputtered out.

"Then get on!" the man said waving her forward. Once Cammie was seated on one of the swaying beds on the bus the man looked at her "SO where you going?" he asked. Cammie blinked

"I'm not quite sure actually, I got a letter from Hogwarts and now I need to get there and get school supplies and I don't know where to go." Cammie admitted to the man

"Well sounds like you're heading to Diagon Alley" Cammie looked up at him

"Where?"

"Diagon Alley, the witch and wizard shopping district!" the man said giving her a strange look

"Oh, could you take me there. I don't know anything about any of this magic stuff," Cammie said

"Oh, sure" He told her "Better rest up now though, long day ahead of you tomorrow" He said gesturing to the bed she was sitting on. Cammie yawned only now noticing that she had been worrying herself way too much. As she lay down Cammie felt right, she was in England and heading off to Hogwarts. Now all she needed to do was get there.

**OH yeah who feels like this story is going to take off soon? WEll thanks for not killing me quite yet it is much appreciated. Anyway I really liked this chapter because it had the night bus. It was a little rushed but I need to get her to the school already. ANyway go have some whipped cream yell at your kindle and leave a review?**


	6. Chapter 6

**HEY! DOn't kill me I know its been forever and im sorry! But I'll explain it all at the end. This chapters a bit on the short side so I took out the last time part and just blurred the end of the last chapter and this chapter together. MAkes it a bit longer, plus you guys and gals wil need a refresher! SO anyway...ENJOY**

Walking through the streets of England Cammie felt so lost, she wandered for hours and hours until the lights in all the shops had gone dark and the streetlamps flickered on. Cammie sat down on the edge of the road.

"that's it!' she exclaimed, "I give up, I'm done with this school. Mom was right it wasn't worth it." Cammie laid down using her backpack as a pillow and closed her eyes not wanting to see outside her eyelids. Afraid of how lost she was on a foreign country.

A squealing sound jolted Cammie awake a few hours later. I bus stood in front of her and a middle-aged man stepped off and looked at her.

"You comin'?" he asked her his eyebrows raised. Cammie stood up

"Coming where?" she asked

"ON the bus off course, you're a stranded witch aren't ya?" he said as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

"I-I-I guess" Cammie sputtered out.

"Then get on!" the man said waving her forward. Once Cammie was seated on one of the swaying beds on the bus the man looked at her "SO where you going?" he asked. Cammie blinked

"I'm not quite sure actually, I got a letter from Hogwarts and now I need to get there and get school supplies and I don't know where to go." Cammie admitted to the man

"Well sounds like you're heading to Diagon Alley" Cammie looked up at him

"Where?"

"Diagon Alley, the witch and wizard shopping district!" the man said giving her a strange look

"Oh, could you take me there. I don't know anything about any of this magic stuff," Cammie said

"Oh, sure" He told her "Better rest up now though, long day ahead of you tomorrow" He said gesturing to the bed she was sitting on. Cammie yawned only now noticing that she had been worrying herself way too much. As she lay down Cammie felt right, she was in England and heading off to Hogwarts. Now all she needed to do was get there.

Miss? Miss? Someone was shaking Cammie's shoulder. She opened her eyes to see a man holding her bag; he had his hand outstretched for hers. She accepted his hand and pulled herself up.

"Where are we?" she asked him. He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Were at Diagon Ally of course" He told her. Biting her lip Cammie tried to sound as intelligent as possible as she asked

"Which is?" The man sighed.

"It's where all the magical folk do their shopping, I'm Tom by the way, thought you had the right to know" Cammie gave him a smile and nodded. "So I'll be the one taking you around. I'll help you get everything in order and then maybe I can fetch someone to take you to your school."

"Thanks." Cammie told hi

"So you really don't know anything about this magic stuff huh?" Tom asked her. Cammie just shook her head "Well that's a bit odd, considering you look about a third year" Cammie looked at her shoes

"I am a fourth year, I got a letter this year, apparently something went wrong with the system and I never got the letter until now" Tom just shook his head

"I don't like problems, around here that normally means" He leaned in and whispered "Dark Magic" Cammie looked up at him, she didn't know what Tom meant by Dark Magic, but it didn't sound like anything she wanted to run into.

Cammie and Tom got off the bus at a pub; Tom took Cammie by the hand and led her inside. Once inside he was greeted by hoots and hollers of what Cammie guessed to be his friends.

"Where you off to Tom?" One man behind the bar asked

"Tom join us for a drink?" Another called from the back of the room

"Tom, my good man!" One man said coming right up to them "Whose the lass?" used to the amount of attention because of the messes she made Cammie stuck her hand out

"I'm-" Tom put his hand over her mouth and pulled her hand back

"This isn't any of your concern Thompson" Tom said before making eye contact with the bar tender and nodded his head.

"Be back men" The bar tender said before leaving the counter and going into a back room with Tom and Cammie close behind.

"Hello dearie" the bartender said before turning to Tom

"Muggle?" He asked

"Nope" Tom said easily and the bartender nodded before turning to the brick wall at the back of the room and pulling what resembled a wand from his pocket and using it to tap out a pattern on the wall. Suddenly the wall began to split apart and Cammie needed to take a step back. Once the world was completely open Tom took Cammie's hand and led her out, nodding as he passed the bartender. Cammie turned to thank the man but when she turned all she found was a brick wall. She turned back to Tom who was looking at her expectantly.

"Ready?" Cammie took a deep breath and nodded,

"I am now."

**_OMG Sorry that the chapter took so long guys and gals. But I kinda forgot after a while and my computer broke so when I transfered everything from my old computer to my home one I saw this and then I went to Universal and saw the Wizarding World of Harry Potter and then I had an idea for this and I wrote more. I promise it won't be as long this time. I hope... ANyway procrastinate, eat a cliff bar and text a friend. Review to? LOL sorry I had to ask, well good bye folks and remember WRITE ON! (new catchphrase you like?)_**


	7. Chapter 7

**LOOK I DIDN'T TAKE FOREVER JUST LIKE I SAID I WOULDN'T! Anyway I hope you guys like this chapter cause shes going to Hogwarts in the next one (I THINK!) Anyway thanks to Snezzies for reviewing every chapter of this story, following and favorting this story and following and favorting me as an** **author**.** YOU ARE AWESOME ANNIE! Yes I know who she is PROBLEM!? Anywhoo enjoy! XD**

_Last time_

"_Muggle?" He asked_

_"Nope" Tom said easily_

_"Ready?" Cammie took a deep breath and nodded,_

_"I am now."_

As Tom and Cammie walked through Diagon Ally, Cammie turned to Tom.

"So…. What do I need for this school exactly?" She asked. Tom turned to her with a bewildered expression on his face

"You mean to tell me" Tom started "That they didn't even give you a supply list?" Cammie just shook her head no. "Well lucky for you then, I still remember what I needed for my years at Hogwarts" Tom smiled down at Cammie "I suppose you need year 1, 2, 3 and 4?" he asked and Cammie just shrugged

"I guess, but I don't have much." Cammie told Tom pulling out what was left of her life savings and her mom's wallet. "A few hundred dollars I guess, but the currency's different here." Tom put a hand on her shoulder

"Don't worry Miss; I'll help ya out as much as I can." He led her over to a big building which had the words GRINGOTS labeled above the entrance. AS the two entered Cammie pulled on Tom's sleeve and whispered to him

"What kind of shop is this?" Tom let out a low chuckle

"It's the wizard bank" He replied as Cammie turned a dark red. Tom walked up to a side desk and cleared his throat. The goblin behind the desk looked up and put his quill back into his ink.

"Yes Mr. Emers?" The goblin said looking down at Tom from the top of his glasses.

"I would like access to my vault." Tom said sounding much more mature then he did when he was talking to Cammie. The goblin nodded and walked out from behind the counter.

"Follow me." The goblin led the way as Tom and Cammie walked down a series of long tunnel before reaching a door. HE asked for Tom to present his key and when he did he opened the door. Cammie stepped inside her mouth immediately dropped open as she saw the walls stocked with bronze, silver and gold coins. Tom stepped up behind her. Putting his hand on her shoulder he led her further into the room.

"Here you are dear" Tom said to Cammie putting a small purple bag into her hands. "Fill up the bag with as many coins as you can, wouldn't want to be alone with no money at Hogwarts. Cammie shook her head and pushed the velvet bag back into Tom's hands

"I can't take money from you." Cammie said shaking her head

"Look Miss. Cooper I understand that you feel l like you'd be cheating me" Tom told her as Cammie became suddenly very interested in her shoe. The goblin looked at Cammie a bit closer

"As in Spencer Cooper?" he asked Cammie and Cammie shook her head

"No that's my father's name" Cammie said with a sigh, the goblin eyed her as if he was considering something until he finally spoke up.

"Follow me" the goblin commanded before walking out of the vault and sealing it up. Tom and Cammie followed the goblin a little while more before the goblin used its nail to open the door of the vault. The treasure inside wasn't very large but at the sight of it Cammie was still astounded.

"The Cooper family vault" the goblin said "Take what you need" Cammie looked at the goblin

"This is my family's vault?" she asked him and the goblin nodded. Turning around Cammie saw Tom holding out the coin purse again, this time Cammie accepted the offer.

It was almost the end of the day before Cammie had finished her shopping. Finally understanding why her trunk was so small she put everything inside of the small shoulder bag. Every shop Tom took Cammie to; was unique and magical. Cammie was walking out of Flourish and Blotts when Tom finally turned to her.

"Okay were almost done all you need is a wand, a cauldron, an extra pair of robes and if you please a pet." Cammie's eyes lit up at the mention of a pet

"What kind of pets am I allowed to have" she asked knowing from what Tom told her that Hogwarts had a lot of rules.

"A toad" Cammie made a face "A cat" Cammie began itching her arms remembering her allergies "a rat" Cammie gave Tom a look as if to say DEFINITALLY NOT "or and owl" Cammie tilted her head to the side

"An owl sounds cool" Cammie said

"Course" Tom told her "I'll get everything you need, you go to Olivanders –it's around the corner- that's where you will get your wand." Tom said pointing where Cammie should go

"Okay Tom," Cammie told him "But can I also pick out my owl?" Tom nodded and then sent her on her way. Cammie waved goodbye to Tom before stepping into the shop. A voice shouted

"I'll be right with you" as the bell rang above the door. A man came sliding out on a ladder from around a corner "hello dear, I am Olivander the second. My dad used to run this shop." Cammie nodded her eyes still on the endless amount of boxes on the walls. "Now let's see what we can do for you miss" Olivander said before taking a box off the wall. "Here we are" he said placing the box on the table in front of her " 12 inches long, ash wood with the core of unicorn hair" Cammie picked up the wand held out to her and waved it in the air. Suddenly boxes came shooting off the wall to her left and she screamed ducking her head. Olivander shook his head

"Excuse me?" Cammie asked

"Yes dear?" Olivander said

"How will you know when it's the right wand?"

"The wand choses the wizards miss... uh?"

"Cooper, Carmen Cooper" Olivanders eyes opened a bit

"Oh?" Putting his glasses higher up on his nose he looked at her "You're American?" he said and Cammie nodded "And you look like a 5th year?" Olivander guessed Cammie shook her head

"4th" And Olivander shrugged

"I was close, now about your wand Miss. Cooper" He climbed the ladder shooting back to the backroom before returning with a new box "try this" Cammie gulped and looked at it "Don't worry dear it's 11 inches made of ebony wood with dragon heartstrings core. It is unyielding great for charms." Cammie nodded pretending to understand before closing her eyes and flicking the wand. The lights flickered and Cammie heard the glass on the door next to her shatter. "No" Olivander said.

After almost blowing something up with four more wands Olivander looked like he wanted to give up.

"I don't know it normally doesn't take this long" Cammie was walking along the walls when all of a sudden a box next to her began to shake. She took a step back expecting it to explode. Olivander jumped up

"AH HA!" he said grabbing the box opening it he took out the wand "Why didn't I think about it 12 inches birch wood with the core of a phoenix feather" he held it out to Cammie "great for powerful witches and wizards" Cammie shook her head afraid of what would happen "Go on dear" Cammie closed her eyes and tapped the wand against the desk. Instead of exploding like she thought it would Cammie watched as the whole shop repaired itself. She stared open mouthed at what was happening. Olivander II just nodded "like I said only for the most powerful"

"She is quite powerful" a voice said and Cammie turned to see Tom standing there, he walked over to pay Olivander II before taking Cammie's hand and leading her out the door to the pet shop. When they entered Cammie made a beeline for the owls. Standing in front of them Cammie read off the kind of owls

"Screech Owl, Snowy Owl, Pygmy Owl, Chaco Owl, wait" Cammie said stopping in front of one "I want this one" Tom leaned over to read the sign

"You want a spotted Owl?" Tom asked and Cammie nodded, Tom ushered over a clerk and purchased the owl Cammie wanted. When they left he turned to Cammie "What are you going to name it?" Cammie pondered for a moment before responding

"Merlin" Cammie said naming the one wizard she could remember from her childhood Tom nodded in approval.

"Well I do believe it's time to get you and Merlin here off to school, don't you?" Tom asked and Cammie nodded enthusiastically

"I'm ready for school" Cammie said with a smile.

**Bet you didn't expect Cammie to say that huh? Well I personally like Tom he's nice just like the youtuber TOM SYNDICATE (yes thats where the name comes from Tom SYndicate is british- AWESOME-) anyway do your homework eat pretzles (TO LAZY TO FIX WEIRD WORD LKSUGHIL USTDUOSG) and remeber name your owls Merlin. I did look up owl types for this chapter though. lol I'm a nerd does anyone actually read these (you know besides snezzies((HI ANNIE)) im serious) well this chapter was longer than normal WRITE ON GUYS AND GALS!**


	8. Chapter 8

**HEY everyone I'm back and I am happy *does happy dance* I love this chapter a lot. I would have made it longer but... I want to save some ideas for the next chapter. (Which I am am working ona s you read this ((hopefully))) Anyway I just want to say thanks to everyone who has favorite/followed this story and me as a writer on here it means a lot. I also am doing publicity and saying go check out my friend Sneeezies channel she has a great Harry Potter fanfic out and I love it a lot and if you like my work you'll like hers (if you hat mine you'll like hers anyway) also**

**PopiAle: Thank you, I would have hated taking that trip alone to. Altoughit wasn't that long 2 days a bit longer than Harry's journey but she did come from America. I understand how Cammie is a bit different I based her off of me and I NEVER take different as a insult. Thanks for the review WRITE ON!**

**ENJOY!**

**Last Time**

_ "like I said only for the most powerful"_

_"She is quite powerful" a voice said and Cammie turned to see Tom standing there, he walked over to pay Olivander II before taking Cammie's hand and leading her out the _

_"You want a spotted Owl?" Tom asked and Cammie nodded, Tom ushered over a clerk and purchased the owl Cammie wanted. When they left he turned to Cammie "What are you going to name it?" Cammie pondered for a moment before responding_

_"Merlin" Cammie said naming the one wizard she could remember from her childhood Tom nodded in approval._

_"Well I do believe it's time to get you and Merlin here off to school, don't you?" Tom asked and Cammie nodded enthusiastically_

_"I'm ready for school" Cammie said with a smile._

Cammie waited outside the phone booth as Tom called someone from the inside; Tom stepped out and began to walk gesturing to Cammie to follow

"I have a friend" Tom began "who will take you to Hogwarts." Cammie's eyes lit up at the mention of getting to school.

"Great, where are we meeting them?" Cammie asked Tom and Tom looked at her

"It's not the far only 2 blocks; they can get you there fast." Cammie smiled and she and Tom continued the rest of the way in a comfortable silence, although Cammie hadn't known Tom for more than a day he was so nice to her and she felt as if he was the older brother she never had. Once they got to the rendezvous point Tom gave her a smile

"Goodbye Cammie" he told her "It was so nice to meet you, maybe one day I'll see you on the night bus when you know a bit more about magic" he finished smiling. Cammie gave him a hug a nodded

"I hope it's not THAT long." And Tom chuckled

"Okay Jack, you'll take her safety?" The man taking Cammie's hand smiled and nodded

"Oi Tom you know I always make sure the students arrive safety." Tom nodded and waved goodbye before leaving Cammie with Jack. "now hold onto my arm, I'm taking you to Hogwarts the fast way" Cammie grabbed hold of his arm, making sure her grip on Merlin and her bag was tight and just like that the world began to spin and the next thing Cammie knew she was standing in a rundown village and a huge castle was looming overhead. A man stepped out of the shadows and greeted Jack

"Hello Jack, I see you have brought our newest student." The man said gazing down at Cammie with kind eyes

"Oi, course I have, it's my job to get students here Mr. Davenport sir" Jack said before tipping his hat goodbye and vanishing. Cammie turned to the man

"You're Bruno Davenport, the man who sent me the letter." Cammie told the man and he smiled

"Around here, it would be best if you referred to me as Professor Davenport Miss. Cooper." He told her his eyes shining. Cammie nodded and Professor Davenport took Merlin's cage out of her hands. Cammie quickly grabbed the cage back and unlatched the door, Merlin hopped onto her shoulder and Cammie returned the cage to Professor Davenport

"Sorry it's just I feel as if Merlin is the only family I have right now and I want him with me." Professor Davenport just nodded and smiled

"Come dear, we best get you to the Headmistress so she may get you sorted, you arrived so much earlier than we expected. And he and Cammie rushed up to the castle. Once inside Cammie couldn't stop gazing at the amazing insides of the castle. When they reached a statue of an eagle Prof. Davenport stepped inside gesturing for Cammie to as well

"Ginger Newts" Prof. Davenport said and suddenly the eagle began to move upward revealing a set of stairs. Curiosity got the better of Cammie as she quickly climbed the stairs to a small waiting area. The shelves were packed with items. But one shelf next to two big oak doors was empty and Cammie starred at it wondering what should have been there. Prof. Davenport rushed her past the oak doors into an office. A woman was standing behind a huge desk talking to a portrait of a man with a white beard. The man pointed behind the women and she turned.

"Ah, Bruno you have arrived, and brought our newest student with you." The lady said gesturing to Cammie. Turning her attention away from prof. Davenport the lady looked at Cammie. "Hello dear. I am Prof. Malcomson, the Headmistress." Cammie nodded and Prof. Malcomson gestured for her to sit down "Now Cammie, we must get you sorted into a house." Cammie finally spoke up

"A house?" Prof. Malcomson just smiled at her

"Yes Cammie, here at Hogwarts there are 4 houses where each student is sorted." Cammie nodded understanding "Now sit still." Prof. Malcomson said as she placed an old leather hat on top on Cammie's head. Suddenly a voice spoke in her head

'Ah a new student.' Cammie yelped and looked at the two people in front of her

"A voice was in my head." Prof. Davenport leaned in

"That's the hat, it's magical and that's how it finds out where to sort you" Cammie nodded beginning to feel like a broken record.

'Now where was I.' the hat said in her head 'ah yes, let's see here you are very sly aren't you'

"Yes" Cammie said without thinking "I can get away with almost anything"

'Very impressive' the hat commented 'BUT, you always have a bit of regret don't you?' the hat asked

"Yes" Cammie said a bit dejectedly

'Hmmm, very loyal you are you could suit Hufflepuff nicely'

"That depends what else that house is" Cammie commented

'They are loyal caring people' the hat began

"No" Cammie interrupted

'What?'

"I may be loyal but I don't care for people very easily it takes too much time" Cammie almost spat out, she hated the way that she could never truly trust people at first.

'Then no Hufflepuff or Slytherin considering you aren't sly enough. You are brave but something tells me you wouldn't quite fit into Gryffindor. So.'

"RAVENCLAW!" The hat shouted out loud. Prof. Malcomson smiled and Prof. Davenport took the hat giving her thumbs up.

"Wonderful, I shall have your robes sent to your dorm then, but for now let's get you settled. Bruno" Prof. Malcomson called and Prof. Davenport stuck his head back inside

"Yes Serena?" He asked and things clicked in Cammie's head. That man was helping her because she needed to get to school, Serena was the one to ask him.

"Go fetch a student to show Cammie around please?" Prof. Malcomson asked and Prof. Davenport nodded disappearing out the doorway. Cammie stood up clicking her tongue at Merlin. He hopped back onto her shoulder instantly and Prof. Malcomson looked surprised "That's a very well trained owl you have, when you got him?" Cammie looked at Merlin with pride

"Earlier today" Prof. Malcomson raised her eyebrows

"You are very wise; you will do well in Ravenclaw." Suddenly a small redhead popped up

"You wanted to see me Prof. Malcomson?" She asked her eyes a bit worried

"Yes Miss. Weasley. Could you please show our newest student around the castle?" Rose looked over at Cammie and nodded

"Sure Prof." And with that she grabbed Cammie's arm and dragged her down the stairs.

**What you think? Like it hate it? Wanna give me hug? Wann sock me in the face? Well she's finally at the school! boy am I happy its smooth sailing from here. I hope. But as I have told Snezzies many times. I don't control the story I just type what comes out. HECK! I don't evern read it til its published. Cause I like the surprise. Its more fun that way. Anyway chew some gum, text some friend and have a sip of Pepsi. Don't forget to review and most of all. WRITE ON!**


	9. Chapter 9

**OMG it hasn't been forever and I am updating again. I do have to thank SNezzies once more in this because as I was showing her not to stress over her story I made her help me with the beginning scene in my chapter. Its awesome (I didn change some) but ah well a very special thanks to all of you. the 458 who have read every chapter out so far, my 4 story followers, 3 story favs. and the 14(!) reviews (I have never had so many!) See you at the closer, ENJOY!**

**Snezzies: Rose is in Gryffindor, and of course she's a Ravenclaw cause I AM RAVENCLAW! (lol jk)**

_LAST TIME_

_"RAVENCLAW!" The hat shouted out loud. Prof. Malcomson smiled and Prof. Davenport took the hat giving her thumbs up._

_"You are very wise; you will do well in Ravenclaw." Suddenly a small redhead popped up_

_"You wanted to see me Prof. Malcomson?" She asked her eyes a bit worried_

_"Yes, Miss. Weasley. Could you please show our newest student around the castle?" Rose looked over at Cammie and nodded_

_"Sure Prof." And with that she grabbed Cammie's arm and dragged her down the stairs._

"Well this is the great Hall" Rose told Cammie as she led her into a big room with the night sky projected onto the celling. Cammie looked up in awe, not believing the amazing magic at work. Magic, that word still felt strange and new to her. As Rose showed Cammie to another part of the castle she reached for an oak door the oak door slid open and three people stood in front of Cammie. Rose regarded them coolly. Rose pushed the boy at the front

"Out of my way, Scorpio!"

"Come on Rose" Scorp said "I was just seeing if the rumors are true." Scorp turned to Cammie and smiled

"What rumors?" Cammie asked.

Rose turned to Cammie and gave a weak smile "You" she said

"What?!" Then Cammie blushed. She understood now. She was new so she was the rumor. Scorp gave Cammie a wide smile showing all of his teeth. The two guys behind Scorp looked at Cammie curiously

"I'm Scorpious Malfoy" Scorp told Cammie"

I'm Cam-" She started to say, but was stopped by a wave of Scorpious's hand.

"We all know who you are."

"You do?" Cammie asked a bit confused, "how?"

"Are you kidding?" he gave her an incredulous look. "You're skipping three years, and American, rumors spread. Welcome to Hogwarts!" Cammie blushed and quickly looked at her feet; she kept forgetting that she was skipping through a few years. But she managed a smile and looked at this strange boy

"Thanks" "So what year are you in?" she asked curiously.

"Same as Rose 2nd year"

"Oh." Cammie felt a little disappointed. She was the oldest but she felt like she was behind on everything. Rose looked at Cammie as if knowing what she was thinking

"Don't worry." she comforted Cammie. "In no time, you'll be an expert in magic."

Cammie sighed, "ya but I don't know anyone my own age-or year- ugh whatever it's called here"

"Well, there so many nice people here like James, Al, Lily, Vic, Fred, Scorp, Oliver, and Mark, Teddy the list goes on and on. Just watch out for James, Fred and Teddy You don't want to mess with them." Rose cringed at a memory. "Remember if they offer you something, I wouldn't take it. Oh how I still remember my birthday. They turned me green!" Cammie hid a smile as Scorp and his gang burst laughter remembering the day. Rose glared at them before storming away making Scorp and his group chase after her to apologize. Cammie stood in the hallway a bit annoyed and a bit scared. This school was so big and new and Rose just left her, of course Cammie didn't blame her; Rose did have her own life.

Cammie wandered the hallways looking for something, suddenly she came across a strange painting of a fruit bowl **(tell me if that's right or not) **looking at it Cammie realized that the pear in the picture stuck out a little more than anything else.

"Well, this is a castle so secret passage ways are common right?" Cammie said out loud before taking a step closer to the painting and poking the pear. Nothing happened and Cammie thought for a minute, then she reached out to try and push, pull, twist and turn the pear still nothing happened.

"Come on Cammie think" Cammie said putting her palms on her temples. What else could she do, suddenly a picture of her as a child holding a scratch and sniff book popped into her head. Cammie looked at the pear and then her shoulders drooped

"I'll look like an idoit, but fine" Cammie reached out and scratched the pear lightly, almost as if she was tickling it. The pear let out what sounded like a small giggle and suddenly a door appeared. "So pears like to be tickled?" Cammie said "Good to know" Stepping inside Cammie looked around seeing millions of little elf like creatures rushing around, they were cooking and cleaning clothes. Suddenly one stopped in front of Cammie and looked up at her

"May we help you miss" Her voice was delicate and soft

"Actually I was looking for my room, I'm new here" Cammie said with a small smile. The creature looked at her

"Well, I could help, would you like something to eat or drink?" it said and Cammie shrugged

"That's okay you don't have to" All the creatures around Cammie stopped and stared at her like she was crazy. The one in front of her looked up at her, its eyes smiling.

"You really are new, we're house elves, we LOVE to serve, I'm Blinky" Blinky said her eyes sparkling

"Oh, in that case could I have a something to drink and a snack, I didn't get dinner. I'm Cammie by the way" Blinky smiled and nodded her head before rushing off. Cammie stood there for a second before the house elf came rushing back with a small glass of water and a box.

"Here you are, water and a chocolate frog" Cammie smiled at the elf

"Thanks I'll eat them later, now could you show me to my room?" Blinky shook her head

"I can't sorry, but I can make a map for you, just tell me your house" Cammie nodded

"Ravenclaw"

"Oh that's rather close to here" Blinky sat for a few moments drawing out a map on a piece of paper. "Here you are" she said handing Cammie the map. Cammie glanced at the map before thanking Blinky and heading out of the kitchens. Merlin ruffled his feathers on her shoulder and peered at the paper with her.

After a lot of walking Cammie reached the area that Blinky said entrance was, yes there was a door (this is all true I spent 20 minutes looking for the answer in the book page. 586 last book) but it didn't have any handles or keyholes just a knocker in the shape of a bird. Once again Cammie followed her instinct and knocked the small beak on the door opened and a musical voice streamed out

"It is greater than God and more evil than the devil. The poor have it, the rich need it and if you eat it you'll die. What is it?" Cammie stared at the door. She felt as if she only had one chance for this, sitting there she began to think. According to the church group her mother made her go to every year nothing was greater than god and more evil than the devil. Suddenly she sat up. It all made sense

"Nothing" Cammie answered feeling proud.

"Correct" the beak said as the door swung open. Inside it was a circular airy room with long windows adorned with blue and bronze drapes, the windows looked out onto the mountains. A domed ceiling hung dressed with starts hung over the room that was littered with desks, bookcases, chairs, a tall marble statue and most importantly. People. People that were all staring at her. Merlin crouched on her shoulder pecking at her ear as Cammie's heart almost burst out of her chest to run for cover. Suddenly the room erupted into cheers. Someone walked up to Cammie; she had a shiny page on her robe that read _'prefect'_. She took Cammie's hand and shook it.

"Welcome, I am Aurora one of the prefects at Hogwarts." She said with a smile

"Hi, I'm Cammie, I'm new" Cammie said before blushing, they probably knew that already. But instead of a snide remark like the ones Scorp had given earlier Aurora just smiled

"I know, and can I say for all of Ravenclaw that we are so glad that you have joined out house. Welcome to the family" Cammie relaxed, all the faces were either smiling at her or had gone back to their own work. There was no taunting or staring, just the peace and quiet of the room. "Come on Cammie, I'll show you to your dorm room" Aurora said leading Cammie up a set a stairs on the right.

**OOOOO SO what do you think. I did spend forever finding all the right info about everything. SO if I was wrong please tell me in the reviews, so that I can fix it. Ok anyway I hope you enjoy this if not TO BAD! JK just tell me how to make it better. Now remember youtube! jelly beans! and couches. REVIEW! WRITE ON!**


	10. Chapter 10

**HEY! Ya its been a bit longer than usual, but I don't care because I got grounded and I have been lazy. So ya this is gonna be short and I don't care. SO ya thanks to reviews Ill answer them next time. MOstly because I have like two minutes before I get off and I still have stuff to do. SO YA ENJOY!**

_LAST TIME_

_"It is greater than God and more evil than the devil. The poor have it, the rich need it and if you eat it you'll die. What is it?" Cammie stared at the door. She felt as if she only had one chance for this, sitting there she began to think. According to the church group her mother made her go to every year nothing was greater than god and more evil than the devil. Suddenly she sat up. It all made sense_

_"Nothing" Cammie answered feeling proud._

_"Correct" the beak said as the door swung open._

_"Welcome, I am Aurora one of the prefects at Hogwarts." She said with a smile_

_"Hi, I'm Cammie, I'm new" Cammie said before blushing, they probably knew that already. But instead of a snide remark like the ones Scorp had given earlier Aurora just smiled_

_Welcome to the family" ._

When Cammie reached her dorm room there was only one other person there. She looked up and wiped her hands on her legs.

"Hi, you must be Cammie, I'm Mia" Mia said sticking her hand out. Cammie shook it

"Nice to meet you Mia" Cammie said. Aurora smiled

"Well, I will leave Mia to it, she's a 4th year, the same as you" Aurora stated before leaving closing the dorm room door behind her. Mia took Cammie's hand,

"This is your bed," Mia said showing Cammie to the empty bed next to the window. "Since they didn't bring your bags up I assume you have everything." Cammie shrugged the backpack off her shoulder as Merlin jumped and settled himself on the window sill. Cammie smiled and ruffled Merlin's feathers.

"This is great," Cammie said "The view is almost as amazing as this school" Mia chuckled

"Ya, well tomorrow morning Mrs. Evans will give you your timetable, and then we can worry about getting you around the school"

"Mrs. Evans?" Cammie asked

'Oh right, She's our head of house, that means she takes care of us. But, she also teaches Charms here" Cammie sighed

"It'll take a while to get used to all these new classes here" Mia just smiled

"I can tell we will be the best of friends, anyway I'm gonna head down for a little while, you wanna come?" Cammie shook her head

"I think I'll just unpack" Mia smiled

"Need any help?" Cammie shook her head again "Okay," Mia said "Just watch out for the other two girls who share this dorm, Erin and Daisy, they aren't the nicest Ravenclaw around" Cammie smiled and Mia waved goodbye before walking down to the common room.

Cammie opened up her backpack and took out her wand and a Transfiguration book. Reading the pages Cammie finally found what she was looking for. Using a spell she untransfigured her bag. It suddenly turned back into a trunk and Cammie gave out a little squeak of happiness, before doing a little happy dance. Pulling out a small box from the top of her trunk Cammie sat on her bed and opened it up. Sitting inside was three pictures, one was of her dad and her mom holding her when she was born, the second was of her at the age of 2 as her dad swung her by her hands around the backyard, the last picture was of her dad right before he disappeared. The bottom of the box was littered with letters that all came from her dad, they had no stamps of return addresses and each on said almost the same thing.

Taking the last picture and clutching it to her chest Cammie went to go sit by the window. Merlin hopped into Cammie's lap, the window faced a large lake spreading out into the distance. You could see a small village off to the side and a small house out in the distance. Even though Cammie was nervous, this place just FELT right. Like she really did belong here. Cammie felt her eyes closing and she shifted ever so slightly before drifting off to sleep.

The next morning Cammie woke up to an arm on her shoulder. She was still next to the window but Merlin was perched above her bed holding a blazer and skirt. Mia was standing next to her holding a toothbrush and a hairbrush

"Time to get ready" After 5 minutes of cleaning herself up and a 10 minute argument on how Cammie did not want to wear A SKIRT, Cammie tucked her wand in the pocket of her robe and scratched Merlin's feathers before leaving the Ravenclaw area with Mia. Aurora was waiting outside and they walked down to the Great Hall together. They walked and talked to Cammie about Hogwarts and magic. Once they reached the doors Mia grabbed Cammie's hand

"Now Cammie," she said "You do realize that EVERYONE is going to be 1. Crowding you 2. Spreading rumors." Mia said and Cammie shrugged

"I've been starred at enough, been the new girl enough. Magic or not this won't bother me." Mia, Cammie and Aurora walked in. The noisy hall suddenly went quiet, every eye turned toward them and starred. Cammie met every eye that dared to meet hers. Sitting down at the table adorned with blue Mia and Aurora sat on either side of her. Suddenly a short lady came rushing down the aisle.

"Miss. Cooper?" She asked and Cammie nodded swallowing her mouthful of toast "Here" The teacher said handing her a schedule. Aurora smiled at the teacher as Mia leaned over Cammie's shoulder to read the time table.

"Thanks Mrs. Evans" Aurora said

"Ya thanks" Cammie said.

"Ooo look!" Mia squealed "We both have Charms next." Cammie smiled before beginning to study the confusing table in front of her with her new friends.

**YA! I love Mia, I have plans for her! She will be awesome. So ya** **I hope you guys liked it. Eat grapes, take a shower, and do your homework. THANKS AGAIN AND WRITE ON!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey look it hasn't been a week even and I am back. So yeah here we go the thanks and then the authors note.**

**Thanks to... the 18 reviews ( the most review I have ever gotten on a story)**

**4 favorites**

**5 followers**

**649 people who read the entire story so far!**

**REVIEWERS**

**CrimeShadowAddict: Thank you I am happy that you like this story, I have great fun looking up riddles and spells online and in the books/movies. I hope you keep liking it. WRITE ON**

**Snezzies: No I just looked up most common British last names and Evans was in the top 10. She researched, the same way Hermonie learned how to do spells. She isn't Ron she IS a RAVENCLAW!**

**Wrterchica22: I SPELLED HER LAST NAME WRONG IN THE LAST CHAPTER AND I WENT BACK TO FIX IT SO TO REMEMBER I WROT A REVIEW LOL!**

**NOTE: SO I hope that all of you guys and gals like my story so far. Remember that the more reviews=more happiness=more updates. So ya I love hearing praise and even flames too. It gives me someone to please and someone that I need to prove wrong. ENJOY!**

_LAST TIME_

_"Mrs. Evans?" Cammie asked_

_'Oh right, She's our head of house, that means she takes care of us. But, she also teaches Charms here" Cammie sighed_

_"It'll take a while to get used to all these new classes here" Mia just smiled_

_"I can tell we will be the best of friends,_

_"Now Cammie," she said "You do realize that EVERYONE is going to be 1. Crowding you 2. Spreading rumors." Mia said and Cammie shrugged_

_"Ya thanks" Cammie said._

_"Ooo look!" Mia squealed "We both have Charms next." Cammie smiled before beginning to study the confusing table in front of her with her new friends._

Cammie walked down the hallway arm and arm with Mia.

"We have Charms with Hufflepuff, there awfully loyal and kind. So don't worry about anything." Mia told Cammie. Leading her to an open room where Mrs. Evans stood behind a small desk ruffling through some papers. Mia dragged her over to one of the many tables. Cammie set her Charms book onto the table and slid next to Mia.

"Alright class, let's get started today" Mrs. Evans began "last week we left off by learning about the charm Accio, correct?" A small murmur spread throughout the room. Mia leaned over to Cammie

"Accio charm is a summoning spell" She told her and Cammie let out a little breath. Last night she had looked through all her books briefly so she wouldn't be miles behind. Accio was one of the charms she had read about.

"Thanks" Cammie whispered back.

"Ahem!" Mrs. Evans said loudly "Ms. Lanner, Ms. Cooper since you don't bother paying attention to my lesson. Care to demonstrate?" Mia smiled

"Of course Mrs. Evans, but which one of us?" Mrs. Evans let out a wry smile

"You will both hold a piece of parchment on opposite sides of the room, then you will use the charm to achieve the piece of paper the other is holding without moving from your spot." She said triumphantly. Cammie sent Mia a terrified glance and Mia just whispered

"It's okay" before walking to get the piece of parchment from Mrs. Evans. Cammie followed behind her slowly. Taking the piece of parchment paper she walked to the other side of the room.

"Now class" Mrs. Evans spoke "They will both call the paper by pointing their wands in that direction and saying Accio parchment, repeat after me Accio parchment"

"Accio parchment" was a dull response from the class.

"Now you girls, one at a time now" Mia held out her wand pointing at the crumpled parchment in Cammie's hand. Then in a commanding voice she spoke firmly and clearly

"Accio Parchment!" the crumpled paper sprang out of Cammie's hand flying toward Mia; about halfway there it fell to the ground. Mrs. Evans bent over to pick it up

"Tsk, tsk Ms. Lanner" She said "It only made it halfway" turning to Cammie she took a step back out of her way "Now you dear" Cammie's hand shook as she lifted up her wand. Taking a deep breath she closed her eyes momentarily

'_Ok Cammie, you got this, Accio parchment. Not that hard you'll be fine. Mia made it halfway, just make it a 1/3 of the way and it won't seem horrible'_ she thought. Opening her eyes Cammie lifted her wand her arm still shaking slightly. Swallowing and letting out a breath she pointed the wand at the crumpled wad in Mia's hand and spoke a bit more forcefully then Mia did Cammie cast the spell

"ACCIO PARCHMENT!" The parchment shot out of Mia's hand landing with a small rustling sound as it hit the floor in front of Cammie's feet. Silence… The whole room didn't make a sound. There was a soft click clacking as Mrs. Evans heels rushed over to retrieve the paper that Cammie was staring at. Mrs. Evans reached out and snatched it up, she investigated the parchment

"Astounding" She said finally "A perfect Accio spell, a little rusty around the edges, but this is your first time preforming the spell correct" Cammie nodded eyes still wide "Amazing, well class that's all for today." Mrs. Evans announced and the students started to pack up "For homework I want 12 inches on the history of the Accio charm." Small mumbling was heard before the classroom emptied. Cammie stood still looking at the spot where the parchment fell

"WOW!" Mia said walking up to Cammie holding Cammie's books as well as her own

"That was impressive, you will have to show me how you did that sometime okay?" She asked Cammie looked up at her

"I don't even know how I did it!" she said wide eyed. Mia smiled

"Well then we should figure that out to, come on. We have a free period so let's go and start on the Charms homework." Mia said dragging Cammie out into the twists and turns of Hogwarts once more. They walked down a hallway Mia chatting away about the classes here at Hogwarts. Suddenly the surroundings began to look familiar and she had a sudden hunger for a chocolate frog.

"Wait." Cammie said stopping she turned left and walked down a hall Mia running behind her

"Cammie, where are you going? I don't know this way!" Mia said a bit concerned. Cammie stopped as she reached a painting of a fruit bowl. Reaching out she tickled the pear in the left corner of the fruit bowl and it let out a tiny giggle before swinging open.

"Wow," Mia said as Cammie stepped in, Mia followed and her eyes grew wide "This is the kitchens!" she exclaimed "Cammie how did you know this place was here!?" She asked Cammie looked at Mia with a small smile

"I got a bit lost last night, found this place, don't tell anyone though." Cammie said pleadingly

"Are you kidding, it's almost impossible to find this place, no way am I telling anyone?" Cammie smiled before looking around again

"Blinky?" She called out and the petite house elf appeared once more. She looked up at Cammie and beamed

"Ms. Cooper has returned to visit Blinky!" She exclaimed

"Ya, it's great to see you, hey could you go get us something to eat and drink?" Cammie asked and Blinky nodded profusely before disappearing. Mia raised her eyebrows at Cammie

"You know a house elf?" Mia asked Cammie nodded

"Ya, she helped my find the Ravenclaw house yesterday."

"That is so cool" Mia said as Blinky appeared holding two mugs of a yellowish liquid and two small pies.

"Pumpkin pasties and butterbeer for you" Cammie could see Mia's mouthwatering at the food.

"Thanks Blinky," and secretly she slipped two copper coins into her hands "please keep them, it make me feel better" Blinky nodded slipping the coins into a pouch by her side before bowing and disappearing away. Handing one jug and one pie to Mia, Cammie walked out of the painting and held it waiting for Mia to climb out as well. Once she did Cammie closed it firmly behind them and they walked on.

"Hey, wanna see something awesome?" Mia asked as they walked past the Great Hall Cammie shrugged taking another bite of her pumpkin pasty. "Tonight we go watch something awesome then" Mia said mysteriously "Come on our free period is almost up then were stuck with Gryffindor's in the potions room," Mia made a face "My two least favorite things." Cammie smiled before she frowned

"Hey I know I Gryffindor, she's really nice." Mia looked surprise

"Really who?"

"Rose" Cammie said not remembering Rose's last name

"Oh, the 2nd year? Ya she's pretty cool" Mia said before reaching the door of the Ravenclaw room

"What is in seasons, seconds, centuries and minutes but not in decades, years or days?" The beak asked Mia bit her lip for a few minutes

"Shortened time?" she said still looking confused

"No" the beak said Mia slumped against the door

"Oh I got it," Cammie said "The letter N!" If metal beaks could smile Cammie swore it did

"Good" the beak said before swinging open. Mia rolled her eyes and mumbled

"Know it all" before smiling and walking in with Cammie.

**YA! I like this chapter, took a lot of research about Charms and stuff, but Blkiny made a reappearance and Rose is gonna show up soon. So I hope you all know what they are going to watch in the next chapter. Becaues I have 2 ideas and they both make the story awesome. So send in ideas you have, thoughts you thought of (?) and blah blah blah. Remember Your Kitchen, Open House, Blame Annie. Most importantly WRITE ON!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Greetings readers! How are all of you wonderful people out there? Well I can't hear you so You'll just have to tell me in the REVIEWs. LOL anyway I just wanted to say that I know that it hasn't been so long. BUT! I am going to be getting busier, with Track and end of the year projects and I got a job offer, but since I'm underage I need to get a work permit... Not just that but my sis has been a total computer hog. And sicne my laptops broke I have tot use the house computer. ANd because SHE BROKE HERS! She uses it too. SO ya if I don't update as much sorry, but I have good reasons**

**Snezzies: I already told you I don't want to make James nice I want to make him like his name sake. I WILL TAKE DOWN THIS STORY IF YOU DON'T DORP IT! Yes Your kitchen was there I wanted to put it there (BTW I STILL HAVE YOUR PONY TAIL!) Cammie will meet Ron just not anytime soon. You will find out why Mia doesn't like Gryffindor in later chapters (maybe mwahahahaha). I highly disagree RAVENCLAW IS INDEED THE BEST! **

**Snuffles: Thanks for faving the story, following the story, and faving me! IT MADE ME SMILE!**

_LAST TIME_

_You know a house elf?" .""Come on our free period is almost up then were stuck with Gryffindor's in the potions room," _

_"Hey I know I Gryffindor, she's really nice." Mia looked surprise_

_"Really who?"_

_"Rose" Cammie said not remembering Rose's last name_

_"Oh, the 2nd year? Ya she's pretty cool" _

_"No" the beak said Mia slumped against the door_

_"Oh I got it," Cammie said "The letter N!" _

_"Know it all"_

**ENJOY!**

Cammie and Mia walked shoulder to shoulder. They had finished their papers in their free time, and then Mia taught Cammie some basic potions before they had to walk to class. As they entered a long dark hallway Cammie turned to Mia uncertainly.

"You sure we are in the right place?" She asked Mia nodded

"Yep," She said "Potions class is in the dungeons of Hogwarts" Mia then proceeded to wave her fingers at Cammie and make ghost noises. Cammie pushed her away giggling. They had reached a small wooden door with a single door knob. Mia opened it and held it out for her

"After you madam" She said in her best American accent

"Why thank you" Cammie replied in a horrible attempt to mock Mia's accent. They both burst into another fit of giggles.

"Okay class, settle down!" A skinny man said to them. The class took their seats. Cammie was left standing as the seat next to Mia was filled. Biting her lip she walked toward the teacher.

"Um excuse me sir?" She asked in a quiet voice.

"Hmm?" the man said not looking up from the mess of papers on his desk. "What is it?" He demanded when Cammie did not respond

"Um, I'm new and I don't quite know where to sit" Cammie replied. The man looked up

"So you are my dear, well I am , now where to sit you" He said taking her hand to shake then dropping it before he had the chance. Cammie decided that he was a bit scatterbrained "AH! Here we are. Mr. Wood, please return to your original seat" Mr. Brunsworth said not looking behind him to see the boy at the back of the class get up and move.

"Got it Mr. B" A voice called back before the boy raced back to his seat.

"Ah here we are, you can sit next to Mr. Weasley" He said. Cammie immediately perked up. Rose's brother? Well if he was half as nice as Rose was then Cammie would be fine.

"OK" She said

"MR. Weasley please raises your hand to show Ms. Cooper where she will be sitting for this term" A red headed boy that Mr. Wood had sat next to earlier raised his hand. Cammie walked dot the back of the class and sat down.

"Hi, I'm Cammie" She said holding out her hand. The red head grinned a toothy smile his freckles almost disappearing

"The names Weasley, Fred Weasley" Cammie cracked a grin and shook his hand. As soon as she grabbed his hand a small shock was sent up her arm. She squeaked and Fred laughed like a hyena. Cammie saw the zapper resting on the inside of his palm. Grabbing it out of her hand with her stealthy fingers she trained by pick pocketing bully's at her school. Cammie grabbed the shocker and jabbed into Fred's arm. He yelped like a little girl and the class turned to him. Cammie put on a fake look of concern

"Oh my gosh! Are you okay?" She asked her eyes wide with fake innocence. Fred cleared his throat

"Ya, I'm fine" the class rolled their eyes and turned back to the lesson. Fred turned to her grinning, "I have much respect for you know" he did small little bowing gestures with his arms till Cammie pushed him off his chair to get him to stop.

At the end of the lesson Cammie began to gather up her stuff. Suddenly a voice spoke behind her

"How did you get Fred to scream like a little girl" Cammie jumped and dropped the notes scroll onto the floor. The boy Mr. Brunsworth had yelled at earlier stood behind her. He had dark brown hair, his eyes were green. Not like Fred's who had brown eyes.

"Stole the zapper off his hand, then zapped him with it" Cammie said as she gathered up the notes scroll from the ground. The boy howled with laughter

"Oh that's brilliant, how did you get off, the names Oliver by the way?" HE asked her his eyes as wide as Cammie's were, but instead of false innocence his held curiosity. Cammie smiled devishly

"I took it off" She whispered before sliding her books off the table and jogging to catch up with Mia. Mia turned to her an eyebrow cocked. "What!?" Cammie asked

"What? You tell me, your second day of school and you already have two of the most popular guys practically eating out of your hands. Gryffindor's too!" Mia exclaimed Cammie rolled her eyes.

"Your point is?" it was Mia's turn to roll her eyes.

"Well I won't see you till lunch, so I'll be off. And don't worry you only have 2 classes till then" Cammie smiled and looked at her schedule once her friend ran off to her next class. Herbology, just Ravenclaws and Divination with Slytherins. Cammie sighed before heading off in the direction of the greenhouses outside.

Cammie met Aurora in front of The Great Hall for lunch

"Mia has detention for hexing a Hufflepuff boy who was getting on her nerves in Defense against the dark arts. She can't make it to lunch" Aurora told her rolling her eyes. Cammie smiled

"Okay then, let's go" Aurora and Cammie enjoyed their lunch. Cammie told Aurora about the classes she was taking and Aurora told Cammie about the things she had missed. Suddenly Aurora's goblet began to float. Aurora grabbed it and turned around spilling it on the poor soul who had tried to freak her out.

"AW come on, how many times can a girl embarrass me in a single day" A voice complained. Fred Weasley stood there drenched in the drink Aurora had gotten for her and Cammie. The pumpkin juice matched his hair and Cammie couldn't help but to burst out laughing. Aurora chuckled under her breath before turning to Fred and the gang that stood behind him. Cammie recognized Oliver but she didn't know who the other two boys were.

"WE just came to tell you that you're gonna get crushed this weekend." A dark haired boy told Aurora "You can't even play, you're missing a player" HE taunted

"Ya, cause the idiotic Gryffindor team hospitalized her in dueling club. Oliver and another guy snickered silently to themselves. "But don't you worry; I will replace her and get my team back in the game. And then we WILL destroy you"

"That a threat?" The dark haired boy asked. Aurora got up off the bench and shoved him backward

"It's a promise" She spit at his feet before dragging Cammie out the door muttering under her breath the whole way.

After the rest of her classes. Cammie trudged up to the Ravenclaw door. She was a bit later than all the other students because she had gotten lost, again. The beak opened but before it could give a riddle a voice came from down the hall

"CAMMIE!" Cammie turned to see Rose standing there a red and yellow scarf around her neck.

"Hey Rose" Cammie responded smiling "How are you"

"Great, hey come on I wanted to show you something!" Rose said pulling on Cammie's arm.

"Okay Rose" She ran up to a couple of Ravenclaw boys "Hey tell Mia Lanner that I have to do something tonight and I'll catch up with her later?" The boys nodded and Cammie returned to Rose "Okay now I'm ready" Rose grabbed her arm and lead her out into the cool autumn air. Dragging Cammie by the arm Rose took her to what reminded Cammie of her schools Track. Only the entire thing was covered in grass and three poles that reminded her of bubble wands stood at two ends. Rose brought her over to a bench and led her up sets of stairs so they were about equal to the bubble wands.

"This is quidditch, one of the best wizarding games of all times, you see these posts are the goal posts. There are 4 balls. 1 quaffle which you score with. 2 bludgers which try to knock the other players off their brooms, and off course. And a snitch, which is a small yellow ball with wings. It fly's fast, once someone catches the snitch the game is over and the team that caught it gets 150 points. There are 3 chasers- they deal with the quaffle 2 beaters-they save their players from the bludgers and one seeker- their job is to catch he snitch. Then one keeper who tries to block the shots the other team's chasers make. The chasers want to get the quaffle through those hoops. The catcher is the person who blocks the quaffle from going in." Rose said not stopping to take a breath; she was smiling the entire time. Obviously happy about the game.

"Wow Rose, sounds complicated" Cammie said looking at Rose, Rose just shook her head

"No, here watch." A bunch of students came out in red and yellow clad outfits holding brooms. Cammie recognized the few that had got on Auroras nerves earlier and glared at them. Rose saw her glare and gave her a funny look. Fred and Oliver caught her eye and gave her wide smile. She gave them a small wave before they mounted their brooms and took off into the air. Cammie stared in awe at the sight. The black haired boy flew above them all as some brown haired kid took out a trunk. Opening it up he let out a small yellow ball and it flew into the air-the black haired kid flew behind it, he unlatched two balls and they launched into the air, Fred smiled at another kid on a broom and they took off after those. The last ball was taken by the brown haired boy as he jumped on his broom. HE passed it to Oliver who was standing guard at the posts and flew off to join a couple other people. Oliver tossed the ball to one and suddenly everyone was off. Cammie could hardly keep her eyes in one place, the quaffle was here and then Oliver had it chucking it to some girl on the other end of the field. Wait that black haired boy just went flying past a yellow blur in front of him. Fred and some other kid beat the zooming bludgers as the balls tried to knock the players off their brooms. Cammie didn't know how long she was watching but all of a sudden a voice called out

"I GOT IT!" The black haired boy was miles above the goal posts with a small yellow ball in his fingers. His team cheered and descended to the ground to put everything back. Fred and the brown haired beater helped put the bludgers in, while Oliver dropped the quaffle into its spot. The team turned toward the seeker and began to chant

"JA-AMES JA-MES!" The boy-James- bowed and put the yellow ball in a small cubby before shutting the doors and closing the trunk. All of a sudden Rose grabbed Cammie's arm and was pulling her back down the many flights of stairs. She jumped out and gave James a huge hug before high fiving the rest of the team. Suddenly the brown haired beater saw Cammie.

"What's a brain doing here instead of the library" he growled taking a step forward. Cammie's eyes narrowed but before she could say anything one of the chasers put a hand on his shoulder pulling him back

"Knock it off Mark," The boy slinked back "Hi" the chaser said sticking his hand out "I'm Teddy Lupin, captain of these bozos" Teddy said gesturing to the group of boys who were now chasing James to try and give him a noogie. Teddy just shook his head and smiled. "I assume you're a friend of Rose?" He said, Rose came running back over

"YA Teddy, she's real cool. She's the new girl" Rose said, Teddy looked at me

"The one who performed the Accio charm?" He asked Cammie nodded

"Ya, nice to meet you I'm Cameron, friends call me Cammie. I suppose if you're a friend of Rose's then you can call me Cammie too" Teddy chuckled.

"Deal, well Rosie Posy" Teddy said turning his attention to the second year. "What brings you and your friend out here" Rose smiled

"I wanted to show her quidditch" Rose said.

"Okay sport, well the teams got to go so I'll catch you in the common room BEFORE curfew" he said starring the before with a parenting look

"OK Teddy" Rose said sheepishly. Teddy whistled and his team looked up

"TO the locker rooms boys" and the team ran there together. Once the field was empty Rose turned to Cammie

"That's Teddy he's a 6th year, but he still acts like 1st year sometimes. And the beater was my cousin Fred" she said with smiling eyes. Cammie chuckled. Ah so its her cousin. They started to walk back to the school. Suddenly Cammie stopped grabbing Rose's arm

"Hey Rose?" Cammie asked and Rose turned towards her

"Ya?"

"Could you teach me how to play quidditch?"

_ ._ **YES SO MUCH HAPPINESS! UGH I have wanted to have her and Rose to have this moment forever! Plus Teddy and Mark were mentioned again. (ALSO MENTIONED BY ROSE WHEN SHE FIRST MET CAMMIE) SO ya, eat animal crackers, run 4 by 2 relays, and do your homework. Don't forget to review and most importantly WRITE ON!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey everyone I know that I said it wouldn't be forever for me to update...But I got grounded...Again...What was the cause this time you ask? My Mom's cookies didn't turn out right...Ya IDK either. Anyway to all my wonderful read and reviewers its time for the thanks.**

**Elizabethdoglover: Thanks for favorting me and this story. Much appreciated**

**Theta-McBride: Thanks for following and favorting this story. Plus for you review. I'm glad that you think that this story is 'Amazing! :)' If it is worth a smiley face I must be doing something right!**

**Guest (Who I know is actually Sneezies ((Cause she told me)) HI ANNIE!): Ya I figured they must think we sound funny (P.S. thanks for the notice when I got the points wrong) and yeah I always thought of them as bubble wands when I saw them.**

**That's all my amazing read and reviewers if you are to review, tell me what you think should happen next in this story. And tell me what you think I should name my read and reviewers (cause read and reviewers is a bit long to type LO XD). Anyway read it and WRITE ON!**

_LAST TIME_

_"That's Teddy_

_"Hey Rose?"_

_"Ya?"_

_"Could you teach me how to play quidditch?"_

Rose had agreed to teach Cammie how to play quidditch the next day because she had a free period the same time as Cammie. So Cammie went back to the Ravenclaw common room. When suddenly she ran into someone.

"Oh sorry," Cammie said holding her head as she sat up

"It's okay, should have looked where I was going" Cammie looked up to see a kid about Rose and Scorpios age sitting there rubbing his head.

"Hi, I'm Cammie" Cammie said holding out her hand to help the boy up. HE took her hand and pulled himself up

"Thanks, I'm Albus. Though thanks to my family I have developed the nickname Al" he said giving a small smile.

"That's cool, where you heading?" Cammie asked

"To my common room, you?"

"Up to the Ravenclaw dorms, ready to go to bed" Cammie replied smiling. Albus let out a low chuckle

"Where you coming from?" He asked

"You ask a lot of questions" Cammie countered before answering "The quidditch fields, Rose Weasley was showing me the game" Cammie said with a small smile on her face.

"Rose? She's my cousin" Cammie looked at Al

"NO kidding, anyone around here not related to Rose?" Cammie asked and Al let out a low chuckle

"Ya, the Weasley clans just a bit big, my mums a Weasley herself" Cammie smiled

"Hence the fact that your Rose's cousin" she said and Al laughed

"You really are a Ravenclaw" Cammie smiled

"You better believe it, night Al" she called as she walked away. Trudging up the last few flights of stairs to the Ravenclaw common room.

"The more you have of it, the less you see. What is it?"

"Blindness"

"Incorrect"

"Damn" Cammie mumbled under her breath and she sunk to the ground outside the dormitory. Cammie couldn't remember falling asleep. But the next thing she knew was waking up to someone shaking her shoulder. Aurora was leaning over her the door was open.

"Hey, Cam" She said shaking her friend "Come on let's get you up to bed" She said and she took Cammie's arm leading her to her room. Leading her to her bed she closed the door behind her and let Cammie sleep.

Cammie woke up the next morning to her owl pecking her in the face.

"Merlin, get off" Cammie complained and when the owl wouldn't stop pecking her she groaned and got out of bed. Mia was up studying something she looked over at Cammie and gave her a small smile.

"I'll draw a map for you, Merlin wants to go for a fly, take him down to the Owlery and let him loose, he will come back. Trust me" Mia said before getting a new piece of parchment paper

"Thanks Mia" Cammie said as she slipped on a pair of flats "Try and get some sleep, okay?" She asked. Mia waved her off and went back to her book.

Cammie walked in silence, her favorite song playing in her head as she carefully maneuvered down the hallways. She reached the Owlery and stepped inside. In the corner there was someone already there. Cammie inched closer to hear what they were saying

"Take this to Mum right away, don't dawdle and I'll have an extra mouse when you get back" The owl in the girls hands flew off and out the window and the girl turned around and jumped back "I didn't realize anyone else was here" She said

"Oh, ya. Merlin needed to go and stretch his wings so I'm letting him fly for a bit" I said and the girl looked at me weird

"You're the new girl right?" She asked tilting her head to the side and Cammie sighed

"Yep" The girl smiled

"Nice to meet you, I'm Lily, Lily Potter" She said and I gave her a smile

"Nice to meet you I-" Merlin began scratching at his cage and Cammie paused to let him out. She scratched his feathers "You come back later, I'll be back tomorrow night" And off he went. Cammie turned back to Lily "I really have to go, but I'll see you around". With that Cammie went back upstairs to the Ravenclaw room. When she walked in Mia was passed out the books at the edge of her bed. The curtains on their roommate's beds were drawn. Strange Cammie still hadn't met them yet, oh well. Cammie thought and went to bed herself.

The next morning Cammie went through Charms class in a daze, she couldn't wait to meet rose at the fields for her first lesson. After class went out I rushed back to the common room grabbing a jacket before rushing out to the fields. Rose was already out there her cousin Teddy had dragged the quidditch box out there were three brooms laying next to it and he seemed to be talking to Rose. I walked up

"Hey!" I said, Teddy and Rose smiled at me

"Ready to learn?" Teddy asked and I nodded he handed me and Rose a broom and gestured to Rose to begin as he turned to the chest and began unlocking it. Rose turned to me

"Okay, before you learn how to play, you need to learn how to fly." She dropped her broom on the ground next to her "drop it" She told me and I did. "Now hold your hand over the broom and say 'UP'" As Rose said that the broom shot into her hand. Cammie bit her lip and tried it. The broom shot into her hand and Cammie beamed. "Now mount the broom" Rose instructed as soon as she did Cammie looked at the sky and her broom began to fly. Raised smiled "Great, Teddy!" she called "were ready" Teddy walked over with the quaffle in hand.

"Okay, were gonna see what your best at. Anything you prefer?" He asked and Cammie thought about the roles

"Anything but seeker my mind isn't fast enough" Teddy gave a small smile.

"Got it, let's try you as a chaser first." He tossed her the quaffle and flew up to the posts. Rose nodded at her and Cammie took off. After several failed attempts of scoring and or catching Cammie landed on the ground.

"Okay so not that" Teddy looked at her

"Try my position then, Rose you play chaser." Rose nodded and took off Cammie close behind. Rose approached and threw the quaffle towards an open post. Cammie flew at it but missed. Rose scored over and over and over again until Teddy waved them down. He took the quaffle and handed her a bat. "We'll try beater then" The let out the bludgers and it went for Cammie. Cammie swung knocking the bludgers off course. I simply turned around to aim for her again. She knocked it back and back at least twenty times before Teddy pinned it to the ground and locked it back in. When he did he noticed something unsettling. "Uh Oh" He said

"Uh Oh what?" Rose asked concerned. Teddy leaned back to show a little cabinet, the doors open and the slot empty.

"The snitch got out." Rose stomped her foot

"Man, Teddy go get James me and Cammie will look for it" teddy gave a mock salute and rushed off. "Come on lets search for that thing." Suddenly a flash of yellow passed by Cammie

"Found it" Cammie said before taking off. She rushed after the snitch as it flew around the stands and posts. Cammie weaved through and past everything as she tried to catch up to the flying speck. Reaching closer Cammie lost hold of her broom and hand to spin herself back upright as her broom flipped upside down. Cammie shook her head and flew higher looking for the snitch. Down below she could see four people gathered. Three of the people seemed to be in an argument but one, the smallest one, seemed to have her eyes on Cammie. Suddenly Cammie felt something. Turning around she saw the snitch fly by. Cammie raced after it. Down below what she didn't notice was that one of the people down below had left leaving three people down there. Her eyes trained on the snitch, her hands expertly moved the broom not even worrying about all of the obstacles she was passing without even thinking about it. Suddenly her fingertips brushed the wings of the snitch and it stuttered in the air. Cammie used that time to urge her broom forward, she used both her hands to reach out and trap it like she had trapped fireflies when she was a kid. The broom wasn't fast enough though, and it fell out from under her. Cammie kept one fist clenched as she spread out pulling her wand out of her robe and preforming a well-practiced charm. As the ground came closer she cast a spell

"ACCIO BROOM!" The ground was so close to hitting her and Cammie closed her eyes waiting for impact. Until suddenly a whoosh came by and a broom was under her again. Cammie let out a sigh before landing on the ground cupping the snitch in her hand still. The wings had folded up again and Teddy gave her a weird look before glancing at their newest guest and walking away with the chest and the brooms. Rose came running up

"HA! You thought you would be a bad seeker?! That was AMAZING! A little rusty, but you are new. And that" Rose said pointing to the sky "Was awesome." Cammie gave a weak smile feeling a bit drained from her adrenaline rush. Suddenly a hand fell on her shoulder turning around she saw Aurora standing there.

"Hey Rose, you mind if I speak to Cammie alone?" Rose shook her head and walked back to the castle

"See you later Cammie" Rose called before jogging to the doors. Cammie turned to Aurora

"What's up?"

"I want you to be the seeker for the Ravenclaw quidditch team"

**YESSSS! Just yes, I have been waiting for this moment since she met Tom the friendly bus man! (I honestly think that its weird that I type the end note before the beginning note) so yeah. I hope you enjoyed R&R...Wait you think I want you to review? (YES!) NAh I meant Rock and Roll, Imma go see The Shins in concert on sunday (no joke) R&R MAN! WRITE ON!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey its summer everyone and I'm back with more chapters. The fact that it is summer means that you guys will get more content showing up on here! YA for you guys (for all my Percy Jackson fans I am almost done with the next chapter for Leo's 7th Wheel Ride) So expect to see a lot less time between each update. Though don't hold me to that some times I get lazy. Cause lets be honest writers block is really just an excuse not to write. Sooooo that's why I haven't madea ny excuses for this one because as I have said a bazillon times. I have the majority of this already planned out in my head :). WRITE ON!**

**Thanks to**

**lovelyworld35: for following this story. Glad to see that you want to know what happens.**

**AngelsWisper: for outing a favorite on this story (love the name btw)**

**Snezzies: Sorry about the name thing the last authors note was made on my phone :P. To explain I made Lily a year older and Teddy a few years younger because they play a very important part in the story. :) So chilllll.**

_Last Time:_

_"ACCIO BROOM!" The ground was so close to hitting her and Cammie closed her eyes waiting for impact. Until suddenly a whoosh came by and a broom was under her again. Cammie let out a sigh before landing on the ground cupping the snitch in her hand still. The wings had folded up again and Teddy gave her a weird look before glancing at their newest guest and walking away with the chest and the brooms. Rose came running up_

_"HA! You thought you would be a bad seeker?! That was AMAZING! A little rusty, but you are new. And that" Rose said pointing to the sky "Was awesome." Cammie gave a weak smile feeling a bit drained from her adrenaline rush. Suddenly a hand fell on her shoulder turning around she saw Aurora standing there._

_"Hey Rose, you mind if I speak to Cammie alone?" Rose shook her head and walked back to the castle_

_"See you later Cammie" Rose called before jogging to the doors. Cammie turned to Aurora_

_"What's up?"_

_"I want you to be the seeker for the Ravenclaw quidditch team"_

"Me?!" Cammie exclaimed "Why me?" Aurora watched Cammie pace back and forth the quidditch pitch

"Because, that" she pointed at the sky "Was bloody cool, we need a seeker, and that was bloody brilliant!" Aurora said ticking the reasons off on her fingers. "Look the game is tomorrow, you can practice all you need. Try your best and you're good. Ok?" Aurora asked Cammie and Cammie sighed

"Ok, but if anyone else had asked me I wouldn't have done it. Hope you know that" Aurora chuckled.

"Get to class Cammie."

The next day Cammie woke up early. Walking out the quidditch pitch Cammie boarded the broom that Rose was lending her. Shooting into the air Cammie flew around in circles for a few minutes. Sitting at the top of one of the posts Cammie hovered on her broom. She leaned back a bit and enjoyed the fresh air. Cammie couldn't believe how well the flying helped clear her head. Cammie came down after about an hour of practice. Walking into the great hall she sat down at a table. It was around the middle of breakfast and people were drifting in and out. Aurora looked at her curiously

"Where were you?"

"Practicing" Cammie said with her mouth full of toast. Aurora flinched at the sight of it.

"Looking lovely" a Mia said as she plopped next to Cammie at the table. Turning to Aurora Mia continued to talk "ready for the big game today?" Aurora gave Cammie a big smile

"Always" Mia looked excited

"Who's our new seeker" Aurora pointed to Cammie

"Our new friend" Mia turned to Cammie a beamed

"GREAT! I'm a beater, Rory over there our keeper" Cammie grinned, of course Mia would have the one position where she could hit something.

"Well, 'Rory' says that there will be a team meeting in 10 minutes. So I'd hurry up you to" Aurora said before leaving the table waving goodbye to the both of them. Cammie and Mia scarfed down the rest of their meal before jumping up from the table to wash up before the meeting.

Mia and Aurora walked down to the locker rooms together after they had finished getting ready. A lot of the team was already there but Aurora was missing. The group of people simultaneously looked over at Cammie and then at each other.

"Alright Ravenclaws whose ready to win?!" Aurora asked as she strutted into the room. A brown haired boy stood up.

"Sure coach, just one thing. What's the newbie doing here?" He asked accusingly pointing a finger at Cammie.

"Sit down, Quinn" Mia said scowling "You don't know shit"

"Said the beater who can't keep bludgers away from her own team!"

"You're still on that? That was second year practice!"

"Who cares? It still happened"

"Stop whining you didn't even break anything!"

"I suppose that makes all the difference!"

"IT DOES!" A sharp whistle rang through the locker rooms Cammie jumped and looked over at a not so happy Aurora

"QUINN, MIA! KNOCK IT OFF!" the two bowed their heads in submission. "Everyone, Cammie is our new seeker since the Gryffies hexed our old one. Blake refuses to return on principal so we had to replace him." A groan spread throughout the room "HEY! Cammie is great. So don't worry just do your jobs and let her do hers" A black haired girl stood up

"Welcome to the team Cammie, I'm Jewel, and chaser. Good luck today." Cammie smiled at Jewel

"Thanks, you to" Jewel smiled. Aurora turned to the team.

"Okay everyone, go get ready I got to talk to Cammie for a second" The team filed out to go warm up before the game. Cammie looked at Aurora

"What do you need 'coach' Cammie joked. Aurora turned away and walked out of the room. Not sure what to do Cammie waited. In a few minutes Aurora returned carrying a package. She set it in front of Cammie.

"This arrived at breakfast this morning. But you weren't there for mail so I kept it" Cammie opened the package carefully. Inside was a sleek broom with the words _Firerunner_ scrawled in loopy handwriting at the tip. Cammie let out a breath.

"It's amazing!" Picking up the broom a small note fell to the ground

'_Dear Cammie,_

_I heard you are a seeker on the Ravenclaw team! I am so proud of you. I told you that you would do great things. I thought you might need a real broom. Good luck at the game_

_-Tom'_

Cammie smiled. And looked up at Aurora "Thanks for keeping this for me" Aurora gave her a smile

"That's the best broom there is right now. The rest of the team just has Nimbus 2000's. They were good once upon a time. But the one you have. It's meant for seekers." Cammie looked at the broom in her hands then back at Aurora.

"Let's go!" Cammie and Aurora walked onto the pitch together. They filed in and stood in the circle. Cammie took a deep breath and listened to what the teacher in the center was saying.

"Now I want a clean match, from all of you" Cammie started to tune out after that. The people on the Gryffindor team were looking at her broom with wide eyes. A whistle jolted them out of their daze and both teams shot into the air. Cammie flew as high as she could and began to look around the arena. Suddenly she felt a presence next to her. It was the dark haired boy who had intimidated Aurora in the Great Hall the day before.

"You may think that you're good. But no one is as good as me." Cammie scowled

"A bit of an ego you have there, I don't know who you are and honestly I don't care" The boy was about to respond until a voice shouted

"POTTER! LOOK OUT!" The boy looked to see a bludger heading towards him. Cammie seeing the impeding danger flew higher into the air. Letting the bludgers tag behind the egotistical jerk below her. Fred flew up and knocked the bludger far out so it would stop tailing the boy. The nodded and the boy flew up to Cammie's level once more

"Well you should know who I am. I am one of the best seekers in Hogwarts history" Cammie saw a flash of yellow above the boys head. Instead of letting on that she saw it she just rolled her eyes.

"You sure?" the boy looked her dead in the eyes.

"Dead sure" Cammie smiled

"Well then you're dead" and took off reaching out trying to grab the snitch. Realizing his mistake the boy flew off after her. But Cammie was already so far ahead. She flew in and out of the stands colors a blur. The announcer kept announcing plays and points and they rattled off in her head. Ravenclaw was losing by 50 points. A bludgers flew by smashing into the end of her broom, knocking her off course. As it flew back to hit her again. Mia came flying in.

"GO! I GOT THE BLUDGER!" And she reeled back the bat and smashed it into the bludgers sending it flying. Cammie zoomed off once more trying to get back the lead she lost when the bludgers rammed into her broom. The snitch flew higher and Cammie raised the tip of her broom to follow it. Pushing her broom further it rushed and flew faster passing the dark haired boy. Cammie could feel the wings of the snitch brush her gloved fingers and as they cut of the wings the snitch fell a good twenty feet. Cammie rushed after it letting her broom fall faster than the snitch. Reaching out Cammie made a grab for it once more. Suddenly another broom rammed into her. That stupid boy was back again. Cammie wheeled her broom back and slammed him out of her way. They were neck and neck. Cammie could hear the commentator describing the moment at the back of her mind. Suddenly the boy was pulling ahead the snitch was almost in his hands.

"NO!" Cammie cried and urged her broom to go even faster. She grabbed the snitch a split second before the other seeker closed his hand around nothing.

"Cameron Cooper has caught the snitch 150 points for Ravenclaw!" The boy scowled behind Cammie as she flew to the ground, her teammates swarming her as she landed.

**Well I bet we all know who that dark haired boy is. And if you don't then you have never actually read the books/saw the movies. Because its pretty obvious. Don't be mad I honestly tried so hard to get his name in there. But without it seeming obvious that it was on purpose or make it seem that he was hitting on her it wouldn't work. His name will be in eventually don't you worry. So read the chapter take a bath in awesome drink some apple juice and most importantly. WRITE ON!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey everyone. Yes I know that it has been a while. Excuse? I have none. I actually forgot. I really felt like a feather head. But who cares. Anyway time for thanks**

**Snezzies: I thought it was predictable that she would win? thank you I loved writing the match :)**

**ME44327: (You wrote a ton of reviews So I'll respond to all of them now) 1. Thank you I loved coming up with the idea for this. 3. I never noticed that I changed from 3d to 1st. I need to go check that. Thanks 5. I know the suspense of me writing it was horrible. I can't imagine how it was for the readers. 7. I needed a owl name and Merlin is like the wizard name so I chose it simple easy and everyone seemed to like it. 8. YES! I was so happy to write the chapter where she got to Hogwarts, I am a Ravenclaw and Cammie kinda maybe is like me so I just had to. 9. A lot of people want them to meet. But I got some tricks up my sleeve yet. :) 10. Mia is one of my favorite charcters. I based her off of a friend of mine (Sorry Snezzies not you) I had to make her all that and very awesome. :) 14. The chapter is here!**

**Also thank you tankerpeter and ME44327 for favoriting the story**

**and ME44327 for following me :) ENJOY!**

_LAST TIME_

_'Dear Cammie,_

_I heard you are a seeker on the Ravenclaw team! I am so proud of you. I told you that you would do great things. I thought you might need a real broom. Good luck at the game_

_-Tom'_

_"Well you should know who I am. I am one of the best seekers in Hogwarts history" Cammie saw a flash of yellow above the boys head. Instead of letting on that she saw it she just rolled her eyes._

_"You sure?" the boy looked her dead in the eyes._

_"Dead sure" Cammie smiled_

_"Well then you're dead"_

_"GO! I GOT THE BLUDGER!" Suddenly the boy was pulling ahead the snitch was almost in his hands._

_"NO!" Cammie cried and urged her broom to go even faster. She grabbed the snitch a split second before the other seeker closed his hand around nothing._

_"Cameron Cooper has caught the snitch 150 points for Ravenclaw!" The boy scowled behind Cammie as she flew to the ground, her teammates swarming her as she landed_.

"CAMMIE! CAMMIE! CAMMIE!" All of her team was screaming her name as they held her on their shoulders. Cammie smiled wide, she couldn't believe it. She won a quidditch game for her friends. Rose ran into the room with that girl Lily. They were both smiling pretty big for people whose house had just lost.

"I can't believe you!" Rose squealed "You said you would do badly, and then you just beat James at his own game." Lily cracked a smile behind Rose

"Great job out there Cammie" She said smiling

"Thanks" I told Lily before turning to Rose "James, that's the other teams seeker right?" Rose nodded

"Yeah, can be a bit of a jerk at times, you get used to it though" Lily put in rolling her eyes as she did so.

"Good to know, I got to go guys but I'll see you around" They waved goodbye as I jogged back to my team. Aurora and Mia both stood there they were smiling.

"Great job Cam" Mia said patting my back

"You were amazing keep that up and we will win the quidditch cup in no time." Aurora beamed.

"Come on, victory party in the common room" Mia said raising her hands to the ceiling. "I love to party" Aurora rolled her eyes before grabbing my hand.

"Come on let's go." I smiled and ran out of the locker room with them.

The next few months of school went by pretty fast. Between quidditch practices, the games, homework, keeping up with Mia's antics, and having Lily and Rose help her with some of the lower course work she was learning so she wouldn't be far behind. The school year just flew by.

Cammie woke up and yawned. Sitting up she rubbed her eyes. Dressing quickly she grabbed a book that she had checked out at the library a couple of weeks ago and put it in her shoulder bag. Stretching another time Cammie walked out of her dorm and down to the common room. A couple of kids sat asleep downstairs they're heads in books. Cammie just smiled and rolled her eyes and kept walking down to the Great Hall. She sat at the breakfast table yawning and taking some waffles and orange juice. Lily sat down next to her and Cammie raised an eyebrow.

"Hey Lily, shouldn't you be at the Gryffindor table?" I asked with a yawn. Lily opened her mouth to say something but before she had the chance Albus and Rose appeared behind her.

"DID YOU ASK HER YET?" Albus said obviously excited. Lily huffed

"No, I was just about to though. Shh" Albus rolled his eyes but shut up anyway. Lily turned to me "So, what are you doing for Christmas?" She asked I sighed

"Well I can't exactly go home. So I'll probably just stay here" Lily beamed

"Or"

"Or what?"

"You can stay with us!" She said, my eyes widened.

"I don't know. I mean I don't feel good about doing that." Rose rolled her eyes

"Oh come on, just do it" I smiled

"Fine, I'll go" Lily let out a squeal and Albus gave me a high five. They all went back to their actual tables but right before Lily turned to me.

"Since its Saturday and the train to go home for holiday leaves today Rose and I will be up later to help you pack." I smiled

"Got it" She smiled and walked away. Mia, Aurora and a boy in my Herbology class Alex sat down.

"So what you all doing for Christmas?" Aurora asked

"Mom's all about family time" Mia said rolling her eyes. Alex chuckled

"I'm going to be spending time with my older brother in Paris. His girlfriend goes to that school round there or something." He said obviously not caring about his brother's love life. I looked at Aurora

"How about you?" I asked

"Eh, Mom's out of town and Dad is spending time with his new girlfriend. I'll spend it here" All of us started to open our mouths. But Aurora put a hand up "I want to. I need to get some extra credit done. Plus I want to come up with some new plans for the games after Holiday okay?" She said we all nodded Alex looked at me

"What about you?" I shrugged

"Was going to stay, but Rose and Lily wanted me to spend it with her." I smiled Mia raised an eyebrow "Yes, Mia. I know that I have to deal with the family. But I can manage." The three of them exchanged a few glances. Before just shrugging. I almost asked what was up but then decided that I didn't really want to know.

**Okay chapter is over. Was going to make it longer. But I am on a quest to update ALL of my stories. (there are only 5 but itll take some time) So until next time WRITE ON!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello everyone how are you. Yes I know its a short amount of time since out last talk. But something amazing happened that made me want to write again. This chapter is a bit short. Not even 1,000 words. So don't be mad. But I want the next chapter to be extra dramatic so I made this one a bit short. So I hope you like it. Now for my favorite part.**

**ME4427: 1). thank you for following me. Much appreciated 2). Oh my gosh. I was hanging out with my cousins when got your review alert on my phone and after reading it I did a little dance and couldn't stop smiling throughout the entire night. Thank you so much. You don't understand how much it means to me to hear some random stranger thinks I am a great writer. When you hear it from friends and family it doesn't feel the same. So thank you so much.**

**Snezzies: Ya I hurried it along after our Thanksgiving and Britain conversation at the HP marathon. I noticed that I switched once you pointed it out. But I am not used to 3rd person and its hard for me to stay in so sorry. And btwubs it was at the end not the beginning.**

**colorfulraindrops: Well you review seemed alright in English to me. But I still screw it up sometimes and its my first language so IDK. Thank you for loving my story I have put so much work into it. I love to hear that people are enjoying my messed up plot line. :) Thank you for giving it a beautiful favorite. :)**

**Lily Luna Forever: thank you for faving ma story. Wow you spent 2 hours on my story. It must really be good then. (sometimes I forget about the earlier chapters. Can't remember if they are as good as the later ones) I am very happy to hear that you think that my story rules. Because I think it does too :). here is your update. Trust me it really was as soon as possible :).**

**ENJOY! :)**

_L__AST TIME _

_"So what you all doing for Christmas?" Aurora asked_

_"Was going to stay, but Rose and Lily wanted me to spend it with her."_

Cammie sat in her room looking at her trunk for about 15 minutes until Rose and Lily came in to help. Mia trailed behind them and smiled at me, before turning to her own bunk to pack.

"Ok, so you will be staying for all of Holiday. So let's get you packed up" Lily said before turning to Cammie's drawers to get some clothes. Rose went to Cammie's desk and looked at the piles of scrolls and workbooks scattered across it. She stood there staring at it before turning back to Cammie.

"This is so messy, I just don't know what to say" Rose said taking a step away from the desk as if it was toxic. Mia chuckled across the room.

"I have tried many a times to clean it. But it just gets messy again. It is best to just deal with it." She said with a laugh as Cammie turned to the desk and grabbed up a couple of textbooks and half-finished scrolls. Lily pushed a half packed trunk towards Cammie and she filled it up with the stuff in her arms. Snapping the locks on her trunk she put it up on her bed pulling Merlin's cage from underneath her bed.

"I'll be right back. I need to go get Merlin, why don't you guys pack and meet me in the Great Hall?" Cammie asked, Rose and Lily nodded before waving goodbye to go pack. Cammie turned to Mia

"See you after break?" She asked and Mia smiled giving Cammie a hug.

"Make sure you send me Merlin with some letters okay?" Mia asked and Cammie gave a wide smile.

"As long as you make sure he stays away from Snaps" Cammie responded with a chuckle as Mia's striped tabby rubbed against her leg. Cammie scratched Snap's ears before grabbing her trunk and the empty cage, slipping her wand into her cloak and walking down to the Owlery. Cammie left her trunk outside casting a quick spell on it to keep troublemakers from taking it. Walking in she immediately ducked as an owl flew past. Merlin landed on her shoulder in seconds rubbing against her. Cammie opened up the door and Merlin flew in getting comfortable in his cage. Locking the cage door to keep him from flying out. Turning around she ran smack into someone. "Ow."

"I am so sor-oh it's you" The person said and Cammie blinked to see James standing there. Rolling her eyes Cammie brushed past him

"No dur" Grabbing her trunk she walked away. Rose and Lily were already standing there waiting for her in the Great Hall and they smiled when they saw her.

"Ready?" Lily asked and Cammie smiled

"Always" Together they all walked outside. Once they were there Cammie fell behind a little bit. Rose turned

"You ok?" She asked tilting in her head. Cammie nodded

"Ya, it's just that. I have no idea where to go." She said and Rose nodded

"Totally forgot. We shall lead you to the Hogwarts Express." She said smiling and Cammie gave a light laugh before they all started up again. In a matter of minutes they all reached a red train. Cammie stared up in awe. Lily smiled at her expression, and ushered her inside. They all found an empty compartment and tucked away their trunks. Cammie set Merlin on the ground near the window and lay back.

"This is amazing!" Cammie said squealing "The train is huge. Wow. Just no words" She said leaning back in to the cushiony seats. The girls all talked about quidditch for a little bit before the train started up. Rose pulled out The Quibbler and Lily pulled out a book getting ready for the long ride. Leaning her head against the window Cammie closed her eyes as the Muggle world sped by outside. Soon enough she had drifted off to sleep.

**Ok normally my closers are me talking to Snezzies and making fun of myself. But I want to get real here. I just want to thank all of the favorites and reviews that have popped up on the last chapter. I really do appreciate every last one. They make me smile and put me in this world of happiness. This is the longest thing I have ever written by myself it is over 14,000 words and 30 pages. It is also the only story I have gotten more then 15 reviews on. Every last review on this story has been nothing but positive. I have roughly around 33 reviews. That means more than 2 reviews per chapter. I love all of you and thank you so much. You don't realize how much your support is supporting me and my writing talent. Until next time WRITE ON!**


End file.
